Footwear, in particularly children's footwear, is available in a wide range of colors and styles. As styles and tastes are constantly changing, it is not unusual for any person to own multiple pairs of shoes. In the case of children's footwear, because children frequently outgrow shoes, buying multiple pairs of shoes of different styles for a child can become quite expensive as the shoes are often outgrown before they are worn out. Furthermore, it is often the case that children and parents are not aligned on the style of shoe to purchase. Demand for customized products is growing but traditional footwear manufacturing techniques require long lead times. Not only do such long lead times eliminate the possibility for immediate customization with footwear, but the typical manufacturing process requires customers to wait several weeks for delivery of a customized product.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide footwear which is desige the user can alternate the appearance.